The Big Picture (Elton John album)
| producer = Chris Thomas | prev_title = Love Songs | prev_year = 1996 | next_title = Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida | next_year = 1999 | misc = }} |rev2 = Entertainment Weekly |rev2score = © |rev3 = Los Angeles Times |rev3score = }} The Big Picture is the twenty-fifth studio album by British singer-songwriter Elton John, released in 1997. It includes four worldwide singles: "Live Like Horses" (a duet with Luciano Pavarotti only for the single version), "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (released as a double A-side with "Candle in the Wind 1997"), "Recover Your Soul" and "If the River Can Bend". Background The album has a strong orchestral emphasis with string arrangements written by Anne Dudley and John's then backup keyboardist Guy Babylon. In 2006, John revealed in an interview that Bernie Taupin, his longtime friend and lyricist, considers this his least favourite album they have created, while John believes that to be Leather Jackets from 1986. Taupin dislikes this album because of the overall quality of his lyrical contribution and because "the production is abysmally cold and technical". The album was dedicated to John's friend, popular fashion designer Gianni Versace, who was murdered a few months before the album's release. This was John's last album to date to be produced by Chris Thomas, who had worked with John almost nonstop since 1981's The Fox. This is the only album in which neither Davey Johnstone nor bassist Bob Birch (during his tenure as John's bassist from 1992–2012) provide backing vocals. Drummer Charlie Morgan was let go from the band shortly after the album's release and soon replaced by Curt Bisquera and John's old drummer Nigel Olsson, who remains in the lineup to this day. Track listing All songs written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin. B-sides Outtakes "Live Like Horses" was originally recorded in 1994 and intended for John's previous studio album, Made in England, but lack of time for the inclusion ruled this out. The single version of the song, released in 1996, was a duet with Luciano Pavarotti, but the song is performed solo for this album. The version with Pavarotti was later included on the bonus disc edition of John's compilation Greatest Hits 1970–2002. "Past Imperfect" and an alternate version of "Recover Your Soul" were completed by John for inclusion on The Big Picture. Both songs have yet to see official release.Rocket Man: Elton John From A-Z, 1996 ( ) Personnel *Elton John – piano, organ, vocals *Guy Babylon – keyboards *Bob Birch – bass guitar *Paul Carrack – organ on "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" *Davey Johnstone – guitars *John Jorgenson – guitars *Charlie Morgan – drums, percussion *Matthew Vaughan – keyboards and percussion on "I Can't Steer My Heart Clear of You" *Paul Clarvis – tabla on "Recover Your Soul" *Carol Kenyon – backing vocals on "Long Way from Happiness", "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" and "Recover Your Soul" *Jackie Rowe – backing vocals on "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" and "Recover Your Soul" *Angel Voices Choir – choir on "Live Like Horses" *East London Gospel Choir – choir on "If the River Can Bend" Production *Produced by Chris Thomas *Orchestral arrangements by Guy Babylon and Anne Dudley *Recorded at The Townhouse, London, UK; Air Lyndhurst, London, UK *Engineered by Pete Lewis *Assistant Engineers – Andy Green and Jay Reynolds *Management – John Reid *Painting and Photography – Julian Schnabel *Portrait – Mario Testino Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications |salesref=}} |recent=true|certyear=1997}} }} References Category:Elton John albums Category:1997 albums Category:Albums produced by Chris Thomas (record producer) Category:The Rocket Record Company albums